Rich communication services (RCS) is a communication protocol between mobile telephone carriers. RCS provides a text-message system similar to short message service (SMS) messages. However, RCS is capable of providing services that SMS cannot provide, such as phonebook polling for service discovery, transmitting in-call multimedia, and/or the like.